


Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro remember things from a different universe. And it hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

There was so many memories. Small things mostly, things like what your god tier title had been, what Roxy had told you right before you entered. Small things.

You were the first to start remembering things. You had remembered Roxy and Jane and Jake, people who had been your best friends. You remembered that Roxy had lived in a version of New York, Jane had lived in Washington and Jake, all alone on an island in the Pacific.  You remembered that those three people were the most important people in your life.

It took you a long time, especially after you had found Dave, a baby version of what you remembered being your guardian, but you tracked Roxy down. 

 

\--timaeusTestified began pestering 

tipsyGnostalgic--

TT: Hey Rox.

TG: who da fuk are you?

TT: My name is Dirk. 

TG: dirk?

TG:  what type of name is dirk?

TG: it sounds like dick

TG: i think ima just gonna call you dick

TT: Oh the wonderful Miss Lalonde had figured out her favorite nickname for me at last.

TT: How great

TT: But to get back on topic, do you remember anything about the Game?

TT: Or Jane or Jake, or even me?

TG:  who the hell is Jane and Jake?

TG: and for that matter, who the hell are you and how do you know my name, huh?

TT:My name is Dirk, I was one of your best friends after the Scratch.

TG: the scratch? 

TG: what is that?

TT: You don't remember anything, do you?

TG: youre startin to creep me out, bro

TG: ima gonna go now

\--tipsyGnostalgic blocked timaeusTestified--

 

Fuck. You had thought that maybe she would have remembered something, anything at all, but you were mistaken. And it hurt.

Between caring for a baby and searching for long lost friends, the stress had begun to set in and you could feel yourself folding into yourself, becoming distant and not speaking.

You began wearing your shades again, even though after the memories started coming in you stopped.

It was just you and Dave and after a while you started preferring that. If no one else remembered your previous life, then what's it to you? It's not like they are your friends in this universe.

Dave grew up. You got him his own pair of shades to hide his little demon eyes and once he was old enough to hold a sword, you taught him all you knew and you strifed often.  

Years had passed since you had sent those messages to the person who had been Roxy, but one day when Dave was ten she messaged you.

 

\--tipsyGnostalgic began pestering timaeusTestified--

TG: dirk 

TG: i remember you

TT: It took you long enough Lalonde

TT: But I don't care anymore

 

And it was true. After years of nothing, you truly stopped caring.

 

TG: what do you mean you don't care?

TG: we were best friends!

TT: I have a kid to take care of now.

TT: I don't have time for old friends from a universe that doesn't exist anymore

TT: I've grown up

TG: oh dirk

TG: what about jane?

TG: what about jake?

TG: do you care about them at all?

TG: don't you remember how much you and jake loved each other? it annoyed me and janey so much back then, but i wouldn't mind it much now

TT: Roxy, that's a life that doesn't exist. 

TT: Hell, it wasn't meant to exist in the first place. It was only there because of The Scratch

TG: okay dirk, you needz to shut da fuk up now

TG: i dun know whats gotten inta you but you ain't the dirk strider i knowz and lovez 

TT: Roxy I've been alone raising a child for ten years, making a living off of puppet porn. 

TT: You try staying staying the same  as a fifteen year old version of yourself from an alternate universe.

TG: ..... whats your kids name?

TT: Dave

 TG: dats a nice name. i gotz one and i named her rosey 

TT: Dave talks on pesterchum to a girl named Rose with lavender text

TT: Would that happen to be your daughter?

TG: yea thats rosey

TG: they munt  be ffenids or somtin 

TG: * must

TG: *friens

TT: Roxy are you drunk?

TG: mayb jus a bit

TT: Are you serious?

TT: You have a daughter and here you are getting drunk off your ass when you had stopped before

TG:  you now  how had it is to raise a kid 

TG: * know

TG: wut was i suppose ta do?

TT: Not get drunk for one thing 

TG: whatev i ned to go make diner or someshig

\--tipsyGnostalgic ceased pestering timaeusTestified--

 

You regarded the pink text sadly. That didn't go the way you ever thought talking to her would be like.

For one, you didn't think she would be getting hammered, especially with a kid around, but you thought she would be............happier. She was always happy in your memories. 

Another week pasted before you talked to Roxy again, but this time she was so smashed that you barley read her text. 

Dave's birthday, along with Christmas pasted and soon spring came, along with disaster.

The moment you saw the meteors falling you knew what was happening and you prepared yourself. 

You strifed with Dave before you both entered the medium. You soon found yourself on a planet, fighting imps and such before a giant dog-brid-man thing rose before you and you fought. Fought long and hard, but a sword still ended up in your chest. 

You watched from aside as the dog dude left and Dave arrived. He didn't cry, but then again you didn't expect him to. He was sad, but he went on his way and kept going, making you proud in more ways then possible.  

 

You went from dream bubble to dream bubble until you saw them. And old lady,an old man and a young woman drinking a martini. 

You sat with them and spoke and watched as your kids played their game, and even though it hurt to see Dave die so many times, you were never happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> What if Bro remembered things like the Signless did?   
> Yeah, this sucks rat balls


End file.
